1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to package delivery systems. More specifically, the present invention concerns a package delivery method that involves receiving the package from the sender and then later delivering the package to a recipient on a date specified by the sender.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is often desirable to have a package delivered on a specific date. For example, a sender of a package will often desire to have the package delivered on the date of an event (e.g., the recipient's birthday, an anniversary, etc.). However, with traditional package delivery systems, the sender is presented with several problems. For example, the sender must first remember or be alerted of the event just before it occurs. Assuming the sender timely remembers or is notified of the event, he/she must then attempt to coordinate the desired delivery date with the carrier's shipping time. Although traditional priority or express package delivery plans (e.g., overnight or two and three day guaranteed delivery plans) may facilitate delivery on the desired date, these plans tend to be expensive and the sender must still remember the event in such a manner to permit use of an appropriate one of the plans.